Broken Pieces: The Rise of Darkness
by phantomlove2012
Summary: The story continues as Princess Colora and Loki's love is strained every day as they continue to betray each other. However, Colora will soon discover that Loki's betrayal towards her is worth more than what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Colora! Colora!" he yelled.

Colora turns as she sees Thor entering her room. She sees not only is he out of breath, but something is wrong. Realizing something has spooked him. She walks towards him and asks, "Thor, what is it what's wrong?"

"I just received word from Heimdall and father," says Thor. "Loki is alive."

Colora's pupils grow big; shocked and confused. "He's alive. How?" she asks.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Does Heimdall know where Loki is on Earth?" Colora asks, "Thor looks down briefly; knowing that he wants to answer her question but instead chooses not to. "Why is he on Earth?"

"Heimdall told me that he has the Tesseract and he's going to use it to gain power and rule over Earth."

"How does he have the Tesseract?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to find out."

They stare at each other; Thor then bows, turns around and walks away. As he leaves her chambers, Colora glances down, then grabs her sword and shield and follows him.

"I'll come with you," said Colora as she catches up to him.

"No you stay here," Thor responds.

"No, I want to help. Let me come with you."

"No, Colora," Thor shouts. Colora looks at him with tears in her eyes as she knows that she wants to go. Thor sighs and walks towards him, "I need you to stay here. Heimdall will let you know if something happens." Colora glances away. Knowing that she is upset, so Thor leans in and hugs her. "I promise that I'm going to bring him back here. But he will have to face justice and pay for whatever crimes he will or is committing."

"Alright," Colora replied as she let's go of Thor. "But you bring him back alive."

"I plan on it."

Thor smiles then turns to walk away.

"Thor," said Colora. Thor turns and faces her. "Tell him. Tell him that I. That I –"

"I will. I'll be back soon," Thor interrupted.

Thor takes his Mjolnir and flies to the Bifrost. Colora runs to a balcony to watch him leave.

As soon as he leaves, she runs to find Frigga. Dellinger and Harisa notice Colora and follow her. A few minutes later, Colora finds Frigga in her chambers and enters. (Dellinger and Harisa enter soon after.) Frigga notices Colora entering her room as well as Harisa and Dellinger looking at each other before they look at Colora. They all see that Colora is concerned and worried. "Colora, are you alright?" asks Frigga.

"I don't know," Colora replied as she paces to gather her thoughts. "I don't know whether or not to be relieved or angry to know that he's alive and he didn't tell us or come back."

"I understand. But right now we have to wait for Thor to bring him back."

"No!" Colora shouts as she turns to face Frigga. "There's got to be some way where we can help."

"Colora," said Harisa.

"Look!" Colora shouts once more as she turns to Harisa and Dellinger. (Realizing that they must have followed her.) "I'm not going just to sit here and wait for him, or something! I want to help any way I can!"

"I agree," said Frigga.

Dellinger, Harisa, and Colora are shocked to hear that Frigga would actually agree to the idea.

"You're going to help?" asks Colora.

"Yes," Frigga replied as she stands up and walks towards Colora. "he might not be biologically my son and may have done some horrible things. But he's my son. I believe if we try to convince him to stop and come home then maybe we can help protect the mortals before it's too late."

"How? When he was here, he wouldn't listen to her?" Harisa questions her.

"What makes you think that he'll listen to her now?" Dellinger asks as he turns to Colora. However, after asking that question, he notices Colora giving him a look. Dellinger looks away uncomfortably and adds, "Not that I'm trying to sound negative or anything."

"You might be right Dellinger, but we must try," Frigga replies. "I don't want him to come back and be sentenced to death if we don't try to help him."

Colora looks at Frigga with tearful eyes as she knows that Frigga is right. They need to act, quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day, Colora and Frigga begin their lesson. Frigga shuts her chamber door and locks it, so no one interrupts them."Alright, what I'm going to teach you is how to make yourself appear as an illusion," starts Frigga. "Once you're shown as an illusion, the magic will only last until someone touches you." She walks towards Colora and sits down in front of her. "Are you ready to begin?"

Colora nods her head and replies, "Yes."

"Good. Now sit down." Colora sits down in front of Frigga as she is told.

"Close your eyes." Colora closes her eyes.

"Deep breaths." Colora takes deep and slow breaths.

Suddenly, Colora opens her eyes and finds herself on Earth. She wanders down an alley and sees something. As this is happening, Frigga notices Colora responding to something; as if something is frightening her. "Colora? Colora what is it? What do you see?"

Colora's heart is racing and beating harder and harder as she stares at the man who had not only captured her heart but the man she lost a year ago and thought he was dead. "Loki?" she questioned softly. As she walks closer to him, Colora notices that he looks different. His skin is pale; his eyes are dark and sunken as if he hasn't gotten any sleep for days, weeks, maybe even months. But what not only scares Colora but intrigues her is a particular look on his face.

Suddenly, Loki takes a deep breath and uses his scepter to change his surroundings. As this is happening, Colora watches as the building shifts to what looks like a rocky terrain, rocks floating in the air, and stars everywhere. She realizes that they are in space as the illusion of their surrounding is changing. Suddenly an alien who calls himself, "Other," makes himself known to Loki. "The Chitauri grow restless," he states.

"Let them guide themselves," Loki replied. He makes an illusion of himself to the Other with his body armor and helmet on, and the scepter in his hand. "I will lead them in the glorious battle."

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" the Other questions Loki.

Colora walks close to them to listen to their conversation.

"Glorious, not length," Loki replies. "If your force is as formidable as you claim."

Other turns to Loki and questions him, "You question us! You question him?" The Other puts his hand on a rock and uses his other hand to point at him. "He who put the scepter in your hand. Who gave you ancient knowledge a new purpose, when you were cast out. Defeated."

"I was a King!" Loki shouts. "Rightful King of Asgard! Betrayed."

The Other turns away from Loki once more and looks up. He snarls, "Your ambition is little and full of childish needs."

Loki also turns away from him, but he still looks at the Other to listen to him.

"We look beyond the greater worlds, the Tesseract will unveil," the Other added.

"You don't have the Tesseract yet," Loki interrupted. The Other prepares to attack him until Loki puts his hand and the scepter up in front of him. "I don't threaten. But until I open the doors. Until your force is mine to command. You have but words."

"You will have your war, Asgardian," said the Other as he puts his hand down. He then backs away then walks around Loki. As the Other walks behind Loki, Colora walks towards Loki and has tears in her eyes. "If you fail. If the Tesseract, if kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you!"

The Other then leans into Loki's ear. "You think you know pain?" Loki sheds a tear. (This catches Colora's attention.) Other slowly put his hand on the side of Loki's face. "He will make you long for something sweet as pain."

Once the Other touches Loki's face, this ends the illusion for Loki which not only hurts him but makes him very afraid. Colora realized that something had happened to him. Just as the illusion ended for Loki, the illusion ends for Colora as well and it brings her back to Asgard.

Colora opens her eyes and gasps for air. Frigga kneels, takes Colora's hand and asks, "Colora, what did you see?" She sheds a tear another tear then look at Frigga; expressing that she has feared the very worst.

Days later, Thor discovers Loki's location and plans to take him. However, he's too late. For Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow and other members of S.H.I.E.L.D have captured Loki and are taking him back as a hostage. A few hours after, being caught in Stuttgart, Natasha Romanoff is flying a jet to take Loki a ship. "Saying anything?" asks Fury through the intercom.

"Not a word," Natasha whispers.

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

Natasha switches the communicator from on to off.

As they head to their location, Tony Stark, and Steve Rodgers discuss the arrest. Every once in a while they glance at Loki to keep an eye on him. "I don't like it," Steve whispered.

"What rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asks sarcastically.

"No, I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop," Steve replied.

"Still you're pretty spry for an older fellow," Tony remarked. Steve turns and gives Tony a look. "What'd you take pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like cal-esthetics. You might have missed a couple of things. Doing time as a capiscle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things that Fury doesn't tell you."

Suddenly the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning appear. "Where's this coming from?" Natasha asks. The sound of rolling thunder and flashes of lightning continues, Steve turns to Loki as he notices that Loki is slightly on edge. Steve Rodgers asks, "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Steve and Tony turn to each other, confused by what Loki meant by that. Suddenly a loud thud hits the top of the plane. Everyone freaks out. Tony puts on his mask and pushes the button to open the door. "What are you doing?" Steve asks as he puts his mask on as Tony starts to walk out. Thor lands and stands right in front of him and sees Loki; Loki sees Thor and is terrified. Thor hits Tony back with the Mjolnir, to which then Tony lands on top of Steve. Thor then turns to Loki, grabs him and flies away. Tony and Steve get off of each other and stand up. "And now there's that guy," sighed Tony.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asks.

"Think that guys a friendly?" Steve asks.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseracts lost," Tony replied. He then walks towards the open door.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony flies off and follows them.

Steve looks around the plane for a parachute and puts it on. Natasha is flipping switches and notices Steve putting on a parachutte. "I'd sit this one out Cap'!" advised Natasha.

"I don't see how I can," Steve replies.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God mame, and I don't think he dresses like that," Steve replies once more. He then runs and jumps off the plane.

At the same time, Colora and Frigga are training in Colora's chambers. "Alright Colora, let's try this again," said Frigga. "Close your eyes. Concentrate. Focus on your breathing." Colora does as Frigga asks of her. "Good, very good. Now tell me what do you see?"

"I see...lights flashing lights," Colora replied. Colora finds herself on Earth. She sees vast amount of trees, a river, and mountains far as her eyes can see. She looks up at one particular mountain and decides to climb up. "I'm on Earth. I'm on a mountain. I think."

"Ok good. Now, that was the first step," said Frigga.

"The first step?"

"Yes. The first step means that you have successfully transported yourself to a destination."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Colora asks.

"Personally, I don't know. That's what my mother told me when she taught me," Frigga replies. Colora looks around confused to why she was sent to this destination. "Now, even though you are at the location, you may not be able for a least for a few minutes get through to someone."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is if you see someone and try to talk to them. They probably won't see or hear you."

"Wait, something is coming," Colora interrupted as she hears a sound of thunder and sees small bits of lightning. She turns around as she sees someone heading towards her.

Once Thor smashes Loki to the ground, he slides and touches the edge. He starts laughing. Colora runs up towards them. "Loki," Colora gasps.

"Where's the Tesseract?" asks Thor.

"I've missed you too," Loki replies as he continues to chuckle.

"Do I look like to be in a gaming mood?" Thor remarked.

"Ah, you should thank me," Loki replied as he tries to stand up. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the all father have to master to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

Thor drops his hammer and grabs him by the shirt and back of the neck. "Thought you dead," Thor whispered.

Loki looks into Thor's eyes and asks, "Did you mourn?"

"We all did," Thor replied. "Our father –"

"Your father," Loki interrupted as he points his finger to the sky. Loki hits Thor's arm as a gesture to let him go. "He did tell you of my true parentage did he not?"

Loki turns and walks away from him. Colora watches them talk from a distance.

Thor walks towards Loki and says, "We were raised together. We played together. We fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

Loki stops, turns to Thor, as he replies, "I remember a shadow; living in the shade of your greatness." They stare at each other. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

"So, you take the world I love as recompense for your imagine sights. No! The Earth is under my protection Loki."

"Hey!" Colora shouted as she takes a few steps towards them.

Loki laughs and adds, "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other with drones while you illy threat. I need to rule them, and why should I not?'

"Think yourself above them?" asks Thor.

"Well yes?"

"Then you've missed the true reason of ruling brother. Throne suit you ill."

Loki gets pissed off, pushes Thor and walks away from him. Colora is confused to why Loki is acting this way.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about," states Loki. "I have grown Odinson in my exile. I've seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the wimpy king?" questions, Thor.

"I am a King!" shouts Loki.

"Not here!" yelled Thor. He grabs Loki's arms. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream!" He pauses as he looks into his brother's eyes. Thor then puts his hand behind Loki's neck and says, "You come home."

Colora's eyes water up, hoping that Loki will surrender. However, Loki smiles and chuckles, "I don't have it."

Thor gets angry and grabs his Mjolnir. Even though Colora knows that they cannot see and hear her, she tries to intervene. "Thor, no!" she shouts.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I sent it off I know not where," Loki adds.

"You listen well, brother," said Thor. However, before Thor can continue, Tony takes Thor and grabs him before he could finish his sentence. "I'm listening," Loki replies as he stands there mockingly waiting for a response.

Miles away, Thor is smashed down to the ground. As he stands back up as he sees Tony removing his mask to let him see his true self. "Do not touch me again," commands Thor.

"Then don't take my stuff," Tony replied.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," said Thor.

"Uh, Shakespeare in the Park?" Tony asks sarcastically as he glances up to where Loki is. Thor sighs; knowing he is not in the mood and has no time for humor. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice," declares Thor.

"He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way," Tony states as puts his mask back on. Thor gets angry. "Tourist," Tony said behind his back. In anger, Thor then throws his hammer at Tony; smashing him far away. Tony is intrigued by him and says, "Ok." Tony then gets up and decides to fight him. Thor's hammer returns to him. Loki sits down and watches as Tony and Thor begin to fight.

Colora is speechless to what she is seeing in front of her. "Oh my God!" she said.

"What is it?" asks Frigga.

"Thor he's fighting someone in what looks like a metal suit of armor?"

"What about Loki?"

"No. He sat down. He's sitting right in front of me. He's watching Thor fighting whoever the man or machine is."

"Alright Colora, you might be able to take the next step."

"Which is?"

"Talk to him."

Colora stares at Loki with fear then replies, "What? But I thought you said that it wouldn't work."

"It should now since you've been in a trance long enough. Now try to talk to him," states Frigga.

"I don't know what to say. What should I tell him?"

"Just say something." Colora stares at Loki, fearful of what will happen. What will he say, what will he do? She takes a deep breath then replies, "Ok."

A few seconds later, a blast of flashing light goes off. This makes Loki smile and chuckle, pleasing him to see action like that. "Wow. Now that was impressive," said Loki.

As Colora approaches Loki from behind, tears appear in her eyes and a lump in her throat as she tries to speak up. She sheds a tear as she the stutters, "L...Loki." Loki's face then goes pale as he recognizes that voice and slowly turns around. "Colora?" he asked softly. Colora doesn't say another word as another tear falls down her face. Loki then stands up and walks towards her.

"Colora what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Never mind what I'm doing here. What are you doing here?" Colora asks. "How are you alive? I saw you fall into the abyss! I thought you died!"

"I was sort of rescued."

"What? By who?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters right now is that you and I are here together again!" Loki replied. They gaze into each other's eyes. Loki then looks down at her then sighs, "Oh, Colora!"

Loki tries to touch her, but Colora backs away and interrupts, "No! Don't touch me!"

"Why not?" asks Loki.

"Because I'm here but not," Colora replies. Loki looks into her eyes and realizes what she means. If he kissed her, she would have disappeared. "You're here by magic," Loki whispers.

"Yes," she replies.

They look into each other's eyes with deep longing and yearning. Knowing that not seeing each other for a year has torn them apart and has made it difficult for them.

"Colora," Loki whispers.

"Oh Loki," Colora sighs as so many emotions come into her mind.

Loki leans in, wanting to touch her as she knows that she wants him to; instead she turns and steps away from him. Confused, he gazes at her as she walks towards the edge of the cliff. "Colora what is it? What's wrong?" he asks.

"This. All of this," Colora replied. "What you're planning to do. Whatever it is. You know that it is wrong."

"Colora," Loki sighed.

As Colora and Loki are talking, Steve, Tony, and Thor are making their way back up to Loki. However, they notice as they go up that he isn't alone. "Hey, who's that with Loki?" asks Tony.

Thor stops as he recognizes that Loki is talking to Colora. "Oh no," Thor said under his breath.

"Loki, please, tell them where the Tesseract is and come home," pleads Colora. "Odin surely might lighten your sentence if you surrender and give them the Tesseract."

Loki stares at her and sighs, "Colora, I can't." This breaks Colora's heart because she knows that something is holding him back.

Suddenly in the distance, they hear Thor calling out, "Loki! Colora!"

Loki and Colora look at each other as they know what is going to happen next. Loki looks down and sighs, "Colora I." However, as he looks down, he touches her hands and sees the look on her face. He had forgotten that she had used magic and now she is slowly disappearing. "Colora?" Loki whimpers. Colora doesn't say a word; instead, she sheds a tear for him as she gradually disappears. "Colora!" he yells as he tries to stop her from disappearing. However, it doesn't work.

Loki stares at the ground then sheds a tear. Steve, Tony, and Thor approach him. "Who were you talking to?" asks Steve. Loki slowly turns around and stares at Thor. Expressing to him that he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thirty minutes later, Steve, Tony, and Thor bring Loki back on the Quin Jet and head to the carrier.

As Tony and Steve are talking, Thor sits down next to Loki and asks, "Who were you talking too? Was it her?" However, instead of answering his question, Loki ignores and doesn't look at him. "What did she tell you?" Thor asks once more. "Loki, damn it tell me!"

"Why should I?" replies Loki. "You won't believe me. Besides all we did was talk. That's all." They glare into each other's eyes.

Suddenly a feel a thud beneath them, meaning that they have arrived. Once, Natasha opened the doors, a troop of soldiers takes Loki into custody. As Loki leaves, the team receives word that they are needed on the main deck, so Tony, Thor, Steve, and Natasha leave the ship.

However, as they make their way there, Thor senses a presence. "I know you're there," said Thor. Thor then turns his head as he sees Colora emerging out of the shadows.

Natasha notices from the corner of her eye that Thor is talking to someone. "Guys. Come check this out," she said as she stops and turns to watch. Tony and Steve turn around and look at Natasha; they then notice that Thor is talking to a woman.

"Who is that?" asked Tony as he checks the woman out; admiring her beauty and sexiness of her warrior outfit. Steve and Natasha glance at Tony as they are not amused and pleased by Tony's question.

"Colora, what are you doing here?" asks Thor.

"I'm here just to help," replies Colora.

"I understand that, but I told you, I will do it."

"I know, but I thought I could help by getting through to him."

"I have no idea. Another Asgardian perhaps?" suggested Steve.

"Maybe," Tony replies.

"Maybe she's the one who was talking to Loki earlier."

"Yeah now that I think about it, she definitely looks like the girl that was talking to Loki."

Steve sighs then walk towards Thor and Colora.

"Colora, I promise, I will do everything that I can to bring him back safely," Thor whispers.

"And I promise that I won't stop. I also will do everything in my power to help you bring Loki back," Colora also replies in a hushed tone. "I am going to see him again. Not just because I care about the mortals, but because I love him." Thor sighs; suggesting how frustrated he is at Colora. "I know he's done terrible things, but I know that I can help him if I just get the chance."

Then from the corner of her eyes, Colora sees Steve heading towards them. "I have to go," she whispered.

"No, Color. I'm not done yet," Thor shouts. However, Colora disappears quickly by the time Steve arrives. "Hey, everything ok?" asks Steve.

Thor looks at Steve with mixed emotions. "I'm not sure," Thor replies. They then glance at Tony and Natasha then walk towards them. "Who were you talk too?" asks Steve.

"A friend," Thor replies.

"From Asgard?"

"Look, I understand what's going on but please can we just get to the meeting area to discuss what Loki is planning?" Thor pleads as he stops and turns to face Steve. They stare at each other for a moment then Thor continues walking. Steve sighs as he knows that he just wants answers, but he will respect Thor's wishes.

As Loki is taken to his cell, he sees Bruce Banner and smiles. Banner shakes his head and looks away, feeling uncomfortable. The guards then put Loki in his cell. As Nick Fury explains to Loki the consequences of him trying to escape, he walks a few steps back and chuckles, "It's an impressive cage. Not built I think for me."

"Built something for a lot stronger than you," Fury implied.

"Oh I've heard," Loki sighed as he turns and looks at the camera. "A mindless beast makes play he's still a man."

At the same time, Natasha, Steve, Banner, and Thor watch and listen to Nick and Loki's conversation. Colora also overhears the conversation as she slowly makes her way towards where the others are. "How desperate are you? You can call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" Nick questioned Loki with a stern look on his face. He then walks towards him. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate; you might not be glad that you did."

"Oh. It burns you to have come so close," Loki whispers. He then takes a few more steps back. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light through all that mankind can share. And then to reminded what real power is."

Nick slowly backs off and says as he heads towards the doors to leave, "Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something." Loki turns towards the camera and stares at it. The cameras shut off.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" asks Bruce.

"Loki's gonna drag this. So, Thor, what's his play?

"He has an army called the Chitauri," Thor replied. He then turns to face Steve, Natasha, and Bruce to continue. "They're not of Asgard, nor any world. He means to lead him them against your people. They will win him the Earth; in return, I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space," said Steve.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," answers Bruce.

"Selvig?" questioned Thor.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own," Natasha comments.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him? He's not leading an army from here," said Steve.

"I don't think we should focus on Loki," Bruce implies. "That's guys brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak!" Thor interrupted with anger. He takes a few steps towards them. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha interrupted as she glares and raises her eyebrow at him. Implying that yes, Loki might be his brother but he did kill innocent people. Thor glances down and adds to his previous statement, "He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics," Bruce implies. "Iridium...what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony interrupted with an answer. Everyone turns their heads as they see Tony walking in the room with Phil. "I'm just saying pick a weekend. I'll fly to Portland. Keep love alive," he whispers to Phil as they slowly approach. Phil nods his head and stands against the wall.

"It means the portal won't collapse on its self like it did at S. .L.D.," Tony adds. He walks towards Thor but around him. "No hard feelings point break. You've got a mean swing." He lightly taps Thor on the arm as he walks towards the main monitors. Thor glances at Tony, confused by why he called him that. "Also, it means that the portal can open as wide and open as long as Loki wants." Tony presses Fury's monitors. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jip the topsails." The crew stares at him with confusion.

Tony points to his right and shouts, "That man is playing Galaga." Everyone turns to the guy who stopped playing and switched to his job. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Tony tries to understand how Fury works in the condition with only one eye.

"How does Fury even see these?" he asks Maria.

"He turns," Maria replies.

"Sounds exhausting," he replied. Tony turns back and continues with the monitors. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only the major component he still needs as a power source of high-energy density." Tony puts a small chip under one of the monitors. "Something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" asks Maria.

"Last night," he replied. Maria tilts her head as she is impressed by him. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" asks Steve.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," replied Bruce.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony added.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Tony walks towards Banner and says, "Finally someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" asks Steve, confused by Tony and Dr. Banner's science answers.

Tony shakes Banner's hand and says, "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on the anti-electron collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green raged-monster."

Feeling uncomfortable, Dr. Banner turns away for a moment then replied, "Thanks."

Nick Fury approaches the team and implies, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you could join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works a lot like a Hydra weapon," said Steve.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used two of the sharpest men I know, into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor whispers. "I don't understand -"

"I do!" interrupted Steve as he raises his arm up and points up at Fury. Everyone looks at Steve with disgust, confusion, and a "really?" look.

Steve then puts his arm down and stutters, "I understood that reference."

Tony turns to Dr. Banner and gestures, "Shall we Doctor?"

"This way," Bruce replies. Tony and Banner leave for the lab.

After they leave, Colora walks in and says, "Excuse me. Hope you don't mind, but I thought that you could you use some help." Everyone turns around and stare at her as Colora walks in. Steve stands up and asks, "Help? Who are you?"

Colora stops halfway and replies, "I am Princess Colora, of Vanaheim."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The team turns to Thor then back to Colora as they are slightly confused that she is not from his world. Steve turns back to Thor and asks Colora, "So, you're not from Asgard?"

"No, she is not," Thor replies as he walks towards her. Colora glances down at the floor then at Thor as he walks towards her. "Colora, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stay and help you. To help the team," Colora replied. "You're not the only one who knows Loki."

Thor is confused but not happy. "Wait are you actually here?" he asked.

"Yes. I couldn't help not being here physically anymore," Colora replied. She glances at the team then at Thor then walks around Thor and towards the table where the team is sitting.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" asks Steve.

"Why have you come beside knowing Thor and Loki?" Fury asks as he crosses his arms and stares at Colora.

"Because I know that Loki would not do this just to rule. But for revenge against those who betrayed him. Such as you Thor," Colora replied. Everyone turns to Thor then back to Colora as they are slightly confused by what she means. "And because he was lied to about being a son of Asgard by King Odin."

"If that's the case, then who's the true enemy besides Loki?" questioned Steve.

"I don't know. That's why if I talk to him, I can get more out of him. He trusts me and always has ever since we were children," Colora replies. Everyone looks at each other then back at Colora. "Look we don't have much time. You want to get Loki to talk; you're going to have to trust me. I know I can do it. Just trust me." They all glance at each other once more, then at Thor then at Colora once more.

A few minutes later, Tony and Banner are in the lab talking and running through Gamma rays to get any information about where the Tesseract could be. Steve at first gets annoyed until Tony mentioned how S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping valuable information from them. So Steve decides to investigate. For Colora, she watches Loki through the cameras. As Loki is pacing in his cell, Colora is staring at him, noticing the smallest about Loki that has changed. His appearance and attitude towards the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. scare her. As she watches him, she thinks of ideas on how to break him. Nick notices, as well as his second in command, Maria, approach her.

"So you've known Thor and Loki since you were children?" Maria asks.

Colora turns her head and replies, "Yes. We met almost 1,052 years ago." She looks back at the monitor to watch Loki. "To be honest, it may sound strange to you, but Loki and I became the best of friends."

"Are you seeing him?" Maria asks another question. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes," Colora replied. "Well, I was. When he was on Asgard."

"Do you love him?"

Colora turns around slowly; feeling uncomfortable and unsure how to answer that question.

"You mentioned that he's plotting revenge on those who betrayed him," said Nick. Colora and Maria turn around. "Why? How did Thor betray him?"

Thor is below them looking at monitors when he happens to overhear the conversation. He stops what he is doing so he can listen to her.

"Thor was obsessed with me," Colora replied. "He thought when he and I would rule Asgard together. But Thor got jealous because I chose Loki and not him. The love Loki and I have for each other has always been there. I see good in him even if he's changed. But the reason why he wants revenge on Thor is because he kissed me when I didn't want to and to prove to Thor that he can't always get what he wants."

"So was Loki jealous of Thor?" implies Fury.

Colora sighs and adds, "He's always been jealous of Thor and still is. He also wanted to prove that to the all-father that he could rule Asgard just as well as Thor. But Odin didn't want that for Loki."

"That doesn't explain one of the reasons why he wants Earth so severely," said Maria. Colora tilts her to the side, gesturing to Maria that she agrees with her. "Do you think he'll tell you who he's working for as well as his plan?" asks Fury.

"The only way to get him is manipulation," Colora replies. He's the God of Mischief. Tricks and manipulation is his specialty. But it tends to backfire on him.

Fury glances down then leaves. Thor sighs as he realizes that this is part of the reason why Loki is taking revenge on Earth. He then notices Phil, who is gesturing him to come to talk to him for a moment and decides to do so.

"By the way, what are your unique talents?" asks Maria.

"Shapeshifting, stopping time, apparition, illusions, and enchantments," Colora replies.

"So you're like a sorcerous?"

"Sure you can say that. However, I develop a new gift every few hundred years."

Maria glances to the side then leave her alone. After Maria leaves, Colora looks back at the laptops to watch Loki.

A few minutes later, Colora decides to take a break and walk away for a moment. However, she notices that Fury, Agent Colson, and Thor are talking. She decides to listen to what they're talking about. Colora sighs and walks towards him. As she walks closer to him, she realizes that Thor is talking about last year and Loki. After Nick had asked Thor why Loki seemed to be the only person wanting to be on the cruiser, Fury, and Colson notice her watching them. They decide to leave Thor alone so she can talk to him. As she walks towards Thor, she sees a particular look in his eyes. "Thor. Are you ok?" she asks.

"Colora. I'm sorry," said Thor.

Colora tilts her head and blinks several times as she is confused by why Thor is apologizing. "What for?" she asks.

"What I did to you that night," Thor replied. Colora is even more confused until suddenly she realizes what he means. For a moment she is surprised and curious to know what he remembers. "I don't understand," said Colora

Thor takes a deep breath and says, "Last year. After we had our date, I thought I went out with my friends. But when you were talking to Fury about Loki and everything that happened. I started to have this strange feeling. As if I was waking up from a dream. From a memory."

She leans close to him and whispers to him, "What do you remember?"

Thor sighs and replies, "We went to dinner, then a dance started; telling a romantic but jealous love story. You wanted to go somewhere because I could tell that you felt uncomfortable. However, I told you to stay because I said that it reminded me of you, and the feelings that my brother and I felt towards you." Every single detail that Thor describe's that night horrifies her. She hyperventilates and begins to have a panic attack as his description intensifies. "When I asked you if you loved me and you said no, I flipped and got angry at you. You were so scared that I chased you all the way back to the palace. When I got to your chambers, I lashed out at you. I started to do something that I should not have done." Colora sheds one tear. She quickly wipes it off so no one can see. "I'm truly sorry Colora," Thor adds. "I acted like an animal, and I wasn't thinking straight as well as your honor when you asked me to stop. For that, I will never forgive myself." Thor turns away from Colora and shuts his eyes. Expressing to Colora that he genuinely does feel guilty to what he did to her that night.

Colora lightly touches his arm and replies, "Thor. It happened, and there's nothing that can change that." Thor looks at Colora. "I maybe still upset at you for it. But you've seen the error of your ways. Thor, I forgive you." Thor gives Colora a small smile as he feels better about himself then Thor grabs her hand and places his on top of hers. She smiles knowing that she helped him in some way.

Colora glances down to the floor and says, "Thor I know Loki has changed and he isn't the same person we both knew, but -"

Suddenly she starts to feel strange. Thor notices a look on her face as he recognizes that something is wrong. "Colora. Colora are you alright?" asks Thor.

"Will you excuse me," Colora whispers as she turns to leave the room quickly. As she does, this makes Thor concerned; wondering what Colora must be seeing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes later, as Colora is walking down the hallway, she stops when she sees a vision of Loki pacing. However, he stops pacing, smiles and says, "There's not very many people can sneak up on me." Loki turns around as he notices Agent Romanoff staring at him. "But you'd figured I'd come," said Natasha.

Loki walks a few steps closer and adds, "After. After whatever tortures, Fury can concoct you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

Natasha demands, "I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I would say I've expanded his mind," Loki replies.

Natasha takes a few steps towards him and asks, "Once you've won, once you're King of the mountain; what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" asks Loki.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," Natasha replied.

Loki backs away, gestures his arms up and says "Tell me." He then sits down.

Natasha blinks several times, back away and sits down as well. "Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., I; well I made a name for myself," she replied. "I have a very specific set of skills. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got S.H.I.E.L.D.s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me; he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"But I like this," Loki implies as he leans over and smiles; intrigued by her response. "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day," Natasha replies. "I tend to not over that; I'm Russian; at least I was."

"And what are you now?" Loki asks.

Natasha stands up, takes a few steps to the cell, crosses her arms and replies, "It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" Loki asks as his expression changes. "Can you wipe out that much read? Dreykov's daughter." Natasha's expressions change progressively from stern to scared. "Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything." He stands up and walks towards Natasha. "The ledger is dripping. It's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself if will change anything? This the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic!"

Transitions to the lab that Tony and Banner are working in. Loki's voice is over the scene. Tony sees an "Access Denied" Warning and removes it from the screen.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers," said Loki.

Transitions to the main control area of the ship. The crew notices that it is detecting a virus in the system.

"You pretend to be separate, to have your own code."

Transitions to Steve who discovers that they are building weapons from the Tesseract.

"Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you. And they will never go away."

Loki slams his fist against the glass and frightens Natasha and says with a threatening tone of voice, "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way, he knows you fear. And then when he sees his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull." Natasha quickly turns around, and Loki threatens her. "This is my bargain you mewling quim."

Natasha gasps and says, "You're a monster."

Loki chuckles have a menacing look on his face and says, " Oh no. " He then lean away from the glass. "You brought the monster."

Natasha quickly turns around with a surprised look on her face. "So Banner. That's your play," Natasha implied.

Confused, Loki raises his eyebrow and responds, "What?" Natasha heads towards the door. Loki watches her leave; he realizes that he just said part of his plan to her. Natasha puts her hand on her ear pierce and warns Fury, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor in as well." Before Natasha leaves, she turns to face Loki. "Thank you, for your cooperation," she said. Natasha then turns back around and leaves. Loki turns and is impressed that she figured out the plan but wonders how much the team knows.

At the same time, Colora snaps out of her vision. As she gathers her thoughts, she sees a guard and runs towards him. "Guard! Where are they keeping the prisoner?" asks Colora.

"Sorry Miss. I can't tell you," the Guard replied. Filled with rage, Colora grabs his bulletproof vest and demands, "I'm not going to ask again." As she lifts him up in the air, the Guard's expresses fear in eyes. "Where is he?" she asks as her eyes turn pink, using her powers to manipulate his mind. Once she has the information from his mind, Colora drops him and puts him in a room.

After Colora puts the guard in the room, she has another vision of the team arguing. She realizes that the Ceptor is the key to their argument and quickly heads to Loki's cell.

Once inside, she slowly and quietly enters. Loki is sitting down with his eyes closed. Colora raises her hand and makes an illusion to make it comfortable for them. She also uses a spell to record the conversation the cell was standard. When she does this, Loki hears a sound and realizes that something has happened to his cell. He uncovers his face and sees that he is not in a cell. He is what appears to be his study back on Asgard. Amazed but confused, he then notices a person at his desk not facing him. Loki walks towards her and asks, "Where am I? Who are you?" Colora then turns around as Loki asks that question.

Loki's pupils are big, he takes a few steps back and is stunned to see that Colora is actually and physically here. "Colora," he stutters. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. Talk to you if I could," Colora replied.

At the same time, a crew worker sees Loki and Colora talking. He notices that it is recording their conversation; but differently. He raises his arm to Maria who then turns and looks at the monitor. She then walks towards him and stares at the monitor; confused by what she is seeing. "Do you see this?" asks Maria.

"Yeah, how did she get in there?" asks the crew worker. Maria notices on the bottom right-hand corner and sees that the light is red and their conversation is recording. "Did you turn on the cameras?" asks Maria.

"No, I didn't," he replies. They just turned on by themselves. Why would they turn on?"

Maria turns to the crew worker, back to the monitor and realizes why. She leans away from the monitor and responds, "Because she wants us to see what she can get out of him."

Loki turns around and smiles; impressed that Colora had changed the surroundings. "Using enchantments now," Loki questioned. "For what? So they couldn't see us? Do they even know that you're here?"

"It's to make you feel more comfortable," Colora interrupted. "And what they see is a different illusion." Loki looks towards the camera and chuckles as he looks back at Colora. "Very clever. You honestly have learned so much from your teacher," he insinuated as he sits down.

"I didn't just have my teacher help me with my technique, you know. You helped too," Colora implied. They stare at each other for a moment then Loki looks at her as she looks at the floor. Knowing that there is a reason why she wants to talk to him. "Why are you here?" he asks.

"Because I want to help you," Colora replied.

"I don't want you or anyone's help," Loki responds as he stands up, walks towards her and gets up close to her face.

"Yes, you do," Colora interrupted. Loki humphs then turns and walks away from her. "I can tell. You know why? Because I know that there is something wrong. For the last hour you have been pacing back and forth, your skin is pale, and you have dark circles under your eyes. Loki, you're scaring me." Loki stops; for hearing Colora explaining to him that she's afraid of him makes him upset and scares him. "Please, we use to tell each other everything. Whenever I needed you, you always came back." Loki doesn't say a word and doesn't flinch. Colora sighs as she knows that she wants to help him. However, not letting her in is making it difficult for her to trust him. She takes a deep breath then slowly takes a few steps towards him and says, "You know what I think. You're not just doing this to be King and have revenge." It's because there's something else you don't want us; me to know. Loki turns around and stares at Colora. She sighs once more and walks closer to him. "I know that the sceptor gave you knowledge, but you don't honestly think that the mortals are incompetent and need to be ruled. They were given a choice not to be governed by others."

"Their political system is in shambles," Loki interrupted. "They believe that they can take anything that they want, without having known the consequences of their actions."

"And you think that if you rule, that you will fix what the mortals cannot?"

"Yes! I want to show that I'm just as powerful and clear-minded than Thor."

"Loki! What happened to the man I loved?"

"He's changed. Expanded his mind. I realized that if I cannot get what I want on Asgard, then I would find a way to get it."

"Even if it means you're going to hurt innocent people."

"Even if it means that I made a deal so that it would keep me and anyone I care about alive!"

Loki looks into Colora's eyes and is shocked that he told her part of his secret. "What?" Colora whispers. Loki back away and is now nervous; sees that Colora knows that he is afraid. "So this isn't just about becoming King, ruling Earth, and getting revenge on Odin and Thor. You're afraid!"

"No, I'm not!" Loki replies as he turns around and walks away from her.

"Yes, you are. You are afraid!" Colora shouted. She walks towards Loki and tries to have him face her. "Why are you afraid? Did they do something to you?! Did they torture you?! Tell me! Tell me the truth!"

"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled. He then ends the illusion and the camera stops recording. Colora is shocked, upset and angry at him. Loki sees the look on her eyes as she lifts her head up.

"Fine," said Colora. "But one way or another you will tell me. I hope Thor brings you back in one piece. And may Odin show you mercy, because I. I." Before Colora can continue, she stutters and can no longer say anything else. For she gets a little emotional. Colora gasps and sheds a tear and turns to leave.

However, Loki quickly takes her wrist and says "Wait!" Colora stops, sighs and slowly turns around. Loki pulls her, close to him and whispers, "Please, don't leave."

Loki moves a strand of hair and puts it behind her ear, and places his hand behind her head. They look into each other's eyes and exhale as they close their eyes. Colora places her hand on Loki's cheek then leans to his lips; urging to kiss him but stops. Loki looks at Colora with tears in his eyes. "I'm not helping you. Not like this," Colora whispered. "I'm sorry."

Colora looks and walks away then steps out of Loki's cell. As Loki watches her, he walks a few steps then shouts, "Colora!" She stops at the top of the steps but does not face him. "I love you. Truly I do." leaves the room with tears running down her face. Loki sits down and closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Colora saw Loki, she immediately left Earth and headed back to Asgard. She felt that she could no longer stay there to help them and Loki. For her heart was shattered into pieces by choosing the man she loved and saving Earth. After Colora left, the Avengers are ambushed by Loki's squad, and he escapes. Thor and the Hulk/ Dr. Banner are missing. Crew members of SHIELD are either dead or injured. Phil Colsen is dead. Hawkeye is no longer under Loki's spell. Tony figures out that the Tesseract is at Stark Tower so the team; Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye head for New York City.

Thor discovers that the team and Loki are in New York and heads to there to help them. Banner landed in an empty building, leaves and also heads there to help them. However, after they hear the news that a nuclear bomb was heading for New York, Tony decides to take the nuc through the portal while Natasha closes it with Loki's scepter. The nuc destroyed the Chitaurian Army, and the Avengers saved New York. Meanwhile, Colora was wandering around the palace, hoping that Earth was saved and that Loki was alive.

As soon as Thor returned, the guards took the Tesseract to the vaults. As for Loki, Odin had ordered the guards to take him to a cell until. As time goes by Loki is tried for his crimes and every day not only does he wait for Odin's judgment, he thinks about Colora. One year, later Odin has decided Loki's fate and has ordered his royal guards to bring him forward. At the same time, Dellinger finds out about not only Thor leaving for Vanaheim, but more importantly, Loki is alive and has been in Asgard for a year. After finding out, he immediately runs to Colora's chambers to tell her what he saw and heard.

Colora and Harisa are sitting down in her room talking until they see Dellinger coming. "Colora. Somethings happened," Dellinger huffed and puffed out. Colora and Harisa turn to each other then stand up. "What is it?"

"I was passing the Throne room, and I overheard the King talking to the guards and Thor. Loki has returned," Dellinger replied. Colora's facial expression changes. Harisa is concerned for her. "He's alive," Colora gasped.

"Yes. But there's something you should know first," said Dellinger. "Odin has ordered Thor to go to Vanaheim alone to help and fight off some war criminals who are threatening one of our villages."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Colora demanded in a loud voice.

"I don't know," Dellinger replied.

Colora glances away for a moment then asks, "The Tesseract?"

"Odin had it be put in the vaults," he replied. "Heavily guarded."

"And Loki?" Colora muttered and has tears in her eyes as she feared for him. Dellinger pauses because she knows how she will take the news. He takes a deep breath and replies, "Thor brought Loki back last year and Odin sent him to prison while he was being tried for his crim and today Odin is going to announce his sentence." Colora sheds a tear as she realizes that Thor had kept his promise by keeping Loki alive but disappointed that no one ever told her that Loki had returned. Dellinger takes a step closer and glances at Harisa as he knows that this is difficult for Colora to hear. "Is he going to be executed?" Colora whimpered. Harisa turns to Dellinger curious to know what he heard. "I don't know," Dellinger replied. "Odin is considering other options such as banishment or to spend the rest of his life in the dungeon.

Colora sheds another tear then quickly turns around and walks a few feet away from him. Dellinger and Harisa turn to each other with concern and sad for what Colora must endure. However, they notice a look on Colora's face as she turned around and asked, "What time is his trial?"

Dellinger raised his eyebrow, turns his head slightly to Harisa then answers, "It's in a few minutes."

Then just like that, Colora quickly storms out of the room. Dellinger looks at Harisa and points at her. "Stay here!" he commanded. Dellinger then runs after Colora.

A few seconds later in the corridor, Dellinger catches up with Colora and shouts, "Colora, wait! Where are you going?"

"Going to see his sentence," Colora replied as she didn't stop to face him.

"They won't let you in. Odin has refused for anyone to see the trial. He definitely will not let you see his sentence,"

"I don't care," Colora yelled. She stops and turns to face Dellinger. He stops and listens to what she has to say. Colora glances away for a moment, then continues, "I need to see this. I need to see him! What if this is the last time I will ever see him alive?" Dellinger sighs; knowing that she is right.

Colora sheds more tears and stutters, "I don't know if I could make it if I saw him for the last time if he is executed in front of everyone. Dellinger, this is my only chance." Dellinger sighs as he notices the pleading look in her eyes. He then glances from side to side then pulls her to the side. He whispers, "Alright, but if you want to see him, you're going to have to follow me and do not say a word about this."

A few minutes later, Colora and Dellinger head to a hidden room that shows the throne room. Dellinger pulls Colora in the hidden room and whispers, "I've done this many times. I would sometimes when I'm bored come here to listen to the council meetings." However, as Dellinger explains to Colora about this room, he notices that she is more and more nervous. Realizing that she is silent and breathing heavily because she is afraid that this might be the last time she sees Loki alive. "Colora?"

"I'm ok," she whispered.

Suddenly they hear a loud sound. They notice Odin and Frigga entering the throne room. Odin sits down in his chair; Frigga is down a few feet away from him. Colora turns to Dellinger and asks softly, "I thought you said it was just him?"

"I thought so too," Dellinger leans over and whispers.

Another sound approaches. The sound of rattling chains as someone is walking towards Odin. Surrounded by guards for protection for the king and from himself. "Loki," Colora sighs as her eyes grow wide as sees him in chains. She grabs Dellinger's arm as she is nervous about Loki's fate.

On edge, Frigga takes one step towards her son and says, "Loki."

He stops where Frigga is standing, turns and answers, "Hello Mother. Have I made you proud?"

"Please, don't make this worse."

"Define "worse?"" he whispers as Loki leans towards Frigga.

"Enough," announced Odin. Frigga and Loki turn at Odin. Colora and Dellinger lean in slightly to get a better look at what Odin has to say. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga turns around then quickly leaves the room. As she leaves Loki watches her. Once she is no longer in his view, Loki takes a few steps then slams his right foot against his left to make fun as he stand to attention. He then chuckles and says, "I don't really know what all the fuss is about?"

Colora stares at Loki; breathing heavily as she feels more and more nervous for him.

"Do you not truly understand the action of your crime?" asks Odin. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to Earth as a benevolent God. Just like you," Loki replied.

"We're not gods," Odin implies. "We're born. We live. We die. Just as humans do."

Loki shakes his head side to side; feeling that Odin has forgotten something. "Give or take five thousand years," Loki implied.

"All this because Loki desires a throne?"

"It is my birthright!"

"Your birthright was to die!" shouts Odin. Loki tilts his head slightly as he is surprised to hear what is coming out of Odin's mouth. "As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

Loki takes a few steps forward and says, "I am hopefully for mercy's sake just swing it." Colora gasps and squeezes Dellingers arm tighter because she is shocked and upset that Loki had suggested to Odin to execute him. "It's not that I don't love our little talks it's just. I don't love them."

"Frigga is the reason why you are still alive, and you will never see her again," announced Odin. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

Loki is shocked. Colora and Dellinger are also shocked, but Colora is relieved. The guards try to pull Loki back, but he hardly moves. "What of Thor?" demands Loki. "You'll make that witless oaf King while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo what you have done. He will bring balance to the nine realms and then yes. He will be King," Odin replied.

Just before the guards could take Loki away, he shoves the guard and shouts, "Wait! What about Colora?" Colora has tears rolling down her cheeks and she gasps as she heard him say her name. Loki stares at Odin, breathing heavily as he waits for what Odin has to say.

"She is also the reason you're still alive. Therefore Loki, the rules apply to you as it does to her." Dellinger turns to Colora as he sees that she is squeezing his arm harder and breathing rapidly. Colora feels as if her heart is pounding so hard it is as if her heart is outside of her body. For Loki, he stares at Odin hoping that he will not punish her for the crimes he had committed. Odin sighs, stands up then says as he walks to Loki, "You will never speak to her, hear from her, and you will never see her again. As long as you both shall live." Loki expresses to Odin grief and sadness. Odin looks at the guards and gestures to them to take Loki away.

Loki looks down as Odin turns away and whispers, "No!" As the guards grab Loki, he tries to resist by pulling away from the guards, but they gradually drag him out of the room. As Loki leaves the room, Colora hears Loki screaming, "Colora! COLORA!" Colora turns to Dellinger, leans towards him and embraces him. Dellinger holds her as she cries as the sound of Loki's voice, calling out to her upsets her.

A few minutes later, the guards reach the prison, take the chains off of Loki and lock him in his prison cell. Once the guards leave, Loki tries to get their attention by asking and begging them to have Colora see him, but they don't say a word. When he can no longer see them, Loki banged his fists on the wall then turns away. After he turns, Loki looks on his desk that Frigga had put in his cell (along with other pieces of furniture a year ago) and notices something. He walks to the desk and sees a photograph laid out for him. Tears are in his eyes as he recognizes the picture.

On the photograph, it shows Colora and Loki crashing a party in Paris, France. Loki in a suit and tie, Colora is in a semi Vanir-Asgardian blue formal gown (however, more modern due to Midgard's sense of fashion.) As he gently picks up the picture, tears from his eyes fall on his cheeks as he gazes at it. As he shuts his eyes, a memory comes to his mind.

Asgard. One year earlier. Thor has Loki in chains and the Tesseract in a glass case. A guard approaches him and says, "Welcome back, my lord."

"Thank you," said Thor.

"Your father wanted us to tell you that he wants you to speak before the court about Loki's case," states the guard.

"When?" asks Thor.

"After the Princess," he replies.

Loki and Thor turn to each other then to the guard. Confused that the guard is referencing "princess" to Colora. Thor takes a step forward and says, "Colora? You mean she's -"

"Yes, she has been summoned to speak before the court to not only give testimony but to also be possibly punished for disobeying him," the guard replied.

"Punished for what?" Loki asks as he tilts his head slightly.

Thor and the guard look at each other then at Loki knowing what it means. Thor turns back to the guard with the Tesseract, hands it to him and says, "Thank you, I'll handle it from here." The guard bows slightly to Thor then leaves with the Tesseract. Thor turns to Loki and sighs.

"What did he mean by that?" asks Loki.

Thor sighs once more and replies, "I told Colora that you were on Earth. however, before I told Colora, father told me to not let her come with me because he was afraid that she might do something drastic. Which she didn't, and I knew she wouldn't. But, I know it would be hard for her to see you after what happened." Loki looks away for a moment and shuts his eyes. Thor stares at his brother as he knows how difficult it is for him and Colora to not be together, but knows that the actions that Loki made was a crime and he must pay the price. Loki looks back at Thor and says, "Brother."

"I know what you're going to ask and no absolutely not," Thor interrupted him, knowing what Loki is going to ask him. "You may not realize this Loki, but she did so much for you, and now she may end up like you. Why should I let you hear what she has to say?"

"Thor, please. I need to hear her; at least see her," Loki pleaded. "What if I never see her again?"

"Seeing her on Earth wasn't hard enough for you both?"

"Yes, it was," Loki claimed. He walks towards his brother. "But I need to hear what she has to say. Maybe even, if she has the answers to my questions. Wouldn't you do the same if it was Jane Foster?" Thor sighs as he knows that he would do anything for Jane, but still feels that he shouldn't help his brother. Even though he knows that he wants to help his brother and also has questions of his own to why Colora left instead of helping the team defeating his brother in New York. "Please."

Thor takes a deep breath as he looks away to decide what to do. He then turns to his brother and pulls him away. "Alright, but in order for this to work, you've got to do everything I say. Understand?" Thor whispered. He then takes off the chains and Loki nods his head.

One minute later, Thor and Loki, who has transfigured himself into Colora to get by some guards, enter a secret room and hide so no one can see them. "Alright, thank you, Frigga. We'll discuss more of this later," said Odin.

As Frigga is leaving, Loki is sad but happy to see that Frigga is alright. Thor notices that Loki is heading slightly towards the door but just before he does, Thor shoves him against the wall, which causes his illusion of Colora to change back to his normal self. "What?" Loki asks softly.

"Don't even think about it," Thor whispers. "This is close as your going to get, Loki."

Suddenly they hear a loud noise. They turn and get a closer look as they see Colora entering the room and walking towards Odin and his council members. "Close the doors," demands Odin. As Colora walks inside, Loki is awestruck and relieved to see that she is safe but nervous on why Odin had summoned her to speak before him. As for Colora, she walks towards Odin, knowing that he is upset at her for something and can see it in the look in his eyes. Odin sighs and says, "Princess Colora. Once again you like to not hear a word I say when it comes to following orders. Do you truly like to disobey me?"

One of the guards takes a steps and interrupts Odin, "Well technically sir, she wasn't told to not go to Earth. Thor did tell her." Odin turns to the guard with a stern look on his face. The guard takes a step back and looks down and says, "Sorry."

Thor and Loki glance at each other then back at Odin and Colora. Odin turns back to Colora and continues, "Loki made his choice to betray us. To betray you. Why did you go to Earth to see him? What did you possibly think to get out of him? To get him back?"

Colora takes a deep breath and states, "I know what you're thinking, but I was not only there to help get through to Loki, I went to Earth to help."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! As soon as I figured out what Loki's intentions were, I went to see the "Avengers". Earth's mightiest heroes to help them."

"But what I recall you mentioned that you knew him better than anyone. Frigga, myself and Thor."

"That's not true!" Colora yelled.

"Everyone knows it. Frigga knows it," Odin adds. Colora glances to the side for a moment as she is annoyed by Odin's comment. Thor turns to Loki as he sees the look in his brother's eyes. The look of nerves and eagerness for Colora has given her explanation. Odin leans forward and asks, "What did you talk to Loki about? What did you ask of him?" Loki breathes heavily and tears are in his eyes. As he sees a certain look on her face. She glares at Odin, however, then look down and takes a breath so she can calm down.

Colora looks back at Odin and answers, "At first, I was trying to get answers out of him by asking him what his plan was and why. But knowing how stubborn he is, I knew that I wasn't going to get him to talk to me as if he was a prisoner. I wanted to talk to him just like he and I used to talk. So I went to his cell to just talk to him, and when we spoke, not only did I see the Loki I once knew, I saw that he was; is lost. Something changed and manipulated him to act that way, even though he is still angry at Thor and you. He was very nervous and anxious. When I asked him why, what he could gain, he wouldn't tell me. But I genuinely believe that it is because he was afraid." Thor leans back against his chair as he is slightly intrigued by her assumption. "Yes, Odin what I wanted most of all was to bring him home. To have him come back to us."

"Then what made you decide to leave?" Odin asks. Loki leans closer as he is nervous and curious to know why Colora left.

"I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me in," Colora replied. "So I decided to leave because I not only knew that the Avengers would find the Tesseract and have them return Loki to us. But I couldn't face having to protect Earth and fight against someone that I care so much about. I couldn't go through that again." Loki sheds a tear as he is heartbroken that he had broken Colora. Remembering that Colora had fought and killed Phobos, a man who she had loved deeply. "However, before I left, he did say something. Loki told me that he loved me. I don't know if he meant it for sure, but I could see in his eyes that he is still there. He never left. Yes, Loki has done terrible things, but when I saw him, I saw that he wasn't truly gone. For no one can be really gone. Not even Loki." Loki gasps silently, covers his mouth and sheds more tears.

Colora takes a few steps closer to Odin and begs, "Please Odin. When and if he returns. Spare him. I know punishment by law is death but -"

"Why should I do that?" Odin interrupted. "You have put yourself at great risk."

Thor turns to Loki, grabs his arm and whispers, "Come on."

"I beg you!" she yelled.

Loki turns to Thor with pleading eyes and whispers, "Wait!" They then look back at Odin and Colora to which they notice that Odin is walking towards Colora.

"Tell me this, Colora," says Odin. He stops a few feet away from her. Do you still love him?"

Loki leans closer and sighs as he sees that Colora looking down to the floor. He sees a tear that is on her cheek that then falls to the floor. Loki realizes that deep down, Colora still loves him.

In his cell, Loki puts the photograph down on the desk, then lies down on his bed. Loki turns over where no one can see him as he weeps. Realizing that if he can no longer see his mother, there is no chance that he will ever see Colora again. In his mind, he had lost her forever, to the choices he has made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Throughout the day, Colora had the desire and feeling that she has to see Loki. However, Dellinger reminds and advises her not to see Loki, or else she would be in the same position as him. He tried to distract her by doing activities that she loved, but she knew that she couldn't stop thinking about Loki. That night, she and Dellinger go to a party and try to celebrate, but Colora was not in the mood.

At the same time, Thor was out celebrating with his friends and was also no in the mood to celebrate. For he had Jane Foster on his mind. Instead of sticking around, Thor decides to leave the tavern and get some fresh air. As he leaves, Thor notices Colora and Dellinger walking by and yells from across the room, "Hello Colora. Dellinger."

Dellinger and Colora turn their heads as they see Thor walking towards them. "Ah, hello, Thor. It's good to see you again," said Dellinger. He takes Thor's hand and shakes it. Thor shakes it then hugs Colora, who doesn't say a word. "By the way, congrats, and thank you for helping our home."

"You're welcome, but I can't take all of the credit," Thor commented. Dellinger smiles and nods his head in agreement. Colora glances to the side and away from Thor; looking to the distance. Thinking about Loki; thinking about what happened today. Dellinger and Thor notice.

Thor then turns to and politely asks, "Dellinger, may I speak to Colora alone. Please." Dellinger looks at Colora with concern, knowing that Thor might talk to her about Loki. However, Colora turns to him and insists to him, "It's alright." She points to the far side of the room, noticing Harisa by the front doors of the tavern. "Just go on with Harisa and celebrate."

Dellinger glances down for a moment, then looks back up and smiles at her by replying, "Yes, Princess." Dellinger leaves Colora with Thor and walks towards Harisa. Colora watches as Dellinger says hello to Harisa and takes her arm to sit down and drink. Colora then turns back to Thor and sighs.

"How are you, Colora?" asks Thor.

"I'm alright," Colora replied. "You?"

"I'm fine," Thor replied. Silence hangs between them as they smile at each other, then glance away for a moment. As they try both try to come up with something to say. "Colora, I'm sorry about not telling you and bringing you with me to Vanaheim. I wanted to but my father -"

"It's ok. I figured that he wanted me to focus on the things that were happening here," Colora replied.

Thor chuckles and smiles. "Such as spying on Loki's sentence?" he questions her. Colora tilts her head and raises her eyebrows at him. Her pupils grow big as she then asks Thor, "How did you find out about that?"

Thor leans towards her and whispers, "Let's just say that some birds told me." Colora turns side to side as she looks and notices some people are staring at her and Thor and are whispering in front of them. She looks back at Thor, crosses her arms, and sighs. "Great rumors around this palace never end," she whispers.

"Colora. I don't blame you for wanting to see him," Thor implied. "Especially after what could have happened to him on Earth. But you know that my father's punishment is final and by law."

"I know. It's just hard because I feel like there's something else that he's not telling me," Colora interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Thor asks.

Colora turns her head then pulls Thor to a place where no one can hear what she has to say. Once so, Colora sighs and begins. "While you and your team were arguing, I went to see Loki try and talk to him. See if I could get any information about not only what his plan was about, but why he was doing this; who he was working for. I think the reason why he's changed so much is because, not only would he get the chance to get what he wants. But, what if he's afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Thor questioned her softly.

"I don't know. But I sensed it when I was watching him pace in his cell and when I talked to him. I know that must be what everyone must have seen in him. But I knew that something was bothering him; making him anxious."

"Colora, you know Loki doesn't get scared that easily. What makes you so sure that he is hiding something?"

"I saw it in his eyes. If only I could get close to him."

Thor takes a step closer to her and explains to her, "Colora, did you not hear what I just said as well as my father. His word is law. Seeing him would be treason."

"I know. I know," Colora interrupted softly. They look away from each other as the tension from Colora's thoughts on Loki's attitude and reasoning for attacking Earth. Colora looks back at Thor and asks, "Thor, before all of this happened. Did he ask about me? "

Thor glances to the floor then back at her and replies, "He did. I told him that there was probably no chance of him seeing you again."

Colora closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. She suddenly has an idea as she opens her eyes and looks over Thor's shoulder. She then looks at Thor and asks, "How much trouble would it be if someone saw him? Because there's something, I want to give to him."

"Why do you not understand what I say? You cannot go and see him," Thor says with frustration. There's a pause between them for a few moments. Then Thor sighs and shuts his eyes as he knows that despite his father's law, Loki has and is still receiving his personal belongings to keep him company and hopefully sane. He crosses his arms then adds, "But just ask one of the guards. Because on the record they will not allow for him to have it. But off the record, they'll take it to him because that's exactly what my mother is doing despite my father's wishes."

"That's good to know. I'll ask Dellinger to go," Colora lied. Knowing that even if she did ask Dellinger to go, he wouldn't do it. Thor shakes his head in agreement also though he knows that she will probably see him, despite Odin's rule. "Well, I won't keep you any longer," said Thor. "I'll let you continue with the celebration."

"I'm not staying."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like celebrating, plus I'm tired."

Thor smiles and in his mind, he thinks, "Sure or it's because you have Loki on your mind."

They stare at each other again and smile. "Alright. Well, goodnight then," said Thor.

"Goodnight," Colora replied. Thor turns to walk away. However, before he leaves the Tavern, Colora catches up to Thor and advises, "Thor. You should go see Jane. I'm sure she misses you."

Thor chuckles as he smiles and says, "I will." Colora smiles at Thor as he walks away.

A few minutes later, Colora decides to go outside and get some air. Once she is outside the Tavern, Colora looks at the moon and gazes at the magnificence of it. As Colora closes her eyes, suddenly she sees Loki in a vision. He is lying in bed, thinking. At the same time, Loki has a feeling that he hasn't felt before. He gets up and looks out the other side of his cell and feels her presence. This makes both Loki very sad because he never got the chance to say goodbye and that he was sorry to her. As he feels her presence, he goes back to his bed and cries, "Colora. I love you. I miss you. And I'm so sorry." Colora opens her eyes, as her vision of Loki ended. She realizes that what she saw was a sign and that she has to see him. So without hesitation and without being noticed, Colora runs to the palace and comes up with a plan.

One hour later at the palace, Colora leaves her chambers and heads to the dungeons without being seen by the servants and the royal guards. Once she reaches the cells, she uses her magic to manipulate and put the prisoners and guards to sleep. Then, once she sees that everyone is in a deep sleep, she uses a magic spell to lock the doors. After that, she finds Loki's cell and enters it with her magic. Once she's inside, she stands there breathing slowly, as she gazes at Loki. He is dreaming away. She then uses her magic to make an illusion to make them both comfortable. Once she's done, she uses her magic to manipulate his dreams to wake him up. Using any special memories of them, of their love, anything significant to help wake him, knowing that to maybe get Loki to talk, she can get his dreams and memories to haunt him.

As Loki is dreaming, his dreams intensify and make him upset that he starts crying in his sleep. It gets to a very sharp point to which then Loki wakes up. He turns over and notices that once again, his cell had been transformed. He is confused and amazed at how it reminds him of the guest room in Vanaheim. As Loki looks around, he feels as if he had gone entirely insane. He has tears on his cheeks, and he begins to hyperventilate. Loki stutters, "This must be a dream." Loki then takes his hand and slaps himself in the face to see if he is genuinely dreaming or not. "Wake up, Loki. Wake up!"

"This isn't a dream," Colora responded as she emerges from the shadows and stands a few feet away from him. After Colora spoke, Loki stopped, and Loki slowly turned around; curious and shocked to hear a familiar voice. Once Loki turns around, Colora and Loki stare at each other and breathe slowly. For they haven't seen each other in over a year, and Colora came to see him, despite Odin's law.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They gaze into each other's eyes; as if they are in a daze. "Colora?" asks Loki. Colora has tears in her eyes and makes a small whimpering noise. They run towards each other and embrace each other. "Loki," said Colora as she sheds her tears. Loki has a lump in his throat and shakes as he hugs her; for feeling her in his arms again is unbelievable and heartwarming. "Oh. Colora!" said Loki as he lets go of Colora.

"I thought I would never see you again," said Colora.

"I know. After Odin sentence, I thought my life was over," he replied.

"Even though, you were considering being executed," she implied. Loki looks down, knowing that he did say that to his father. Colora tries to walk away, but he takes her hand. "Colora, please. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I said that because I am still angry at Odin for lying to me," Loki answered. But after he explained, he raises his eyebrow at her; curious on how she knew about his sentence. Did someone tell her? "But how did you know?" Colora looks down when he asks her that question. He realizes that she watched his sentence. "You were there. Why?"

"I was afraid that I would never see you again," Colora shouts. "I don't know if I could make it if I saw you executed. My heart wouldn't take it."

Loki turns slightly, takes a few steps towards a wall, then takes his fist and hits the wall. Colora stares at Loki then looks down to the ground as she sheds a tear. Loki slowly turns back turn around then apologizes, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that; if I had known." Colora looks back up at him; noticing that his eyes are watery. They are breathing heavily; knowing that this wasn't easy for them. "But to be honest Colora, the day you were summoned to my father to speak. I begged Thor to let me see you. At first, he wouldn't let me."

Shocked to hear that Loki had heard everything that she had said to Odin. Curious to know what he believes, she asks, "And?"

"What you said about my actions. You were right. Something did happen; I don't remember what exactly. But I know something happened." Loki pauses to gather his thoughts. Colora crosses her arms as she waits for Loki to continue. "Colora, I know you didn't want to leave Earth because of me. But you should have stayed. Earth needed your help. Yet, you turned your back on them because of me instead of fighting me."

Colora turns and walks away from him and says, "Loki."

"What happened between you and Phobos - "

"Don't."

"- was not the same."

"It doesn't matter! She yelled as she turns around to face him with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Loki is shocked by the outburst. "You chose to invade and attack another world for no reason. Instead of coming home to a family who loves you. To me." Loki looks down, closes his eyes, and sheds a tear as he knows that every word she says is accurate. "Why?" she asked. Loki looks back up at her. "Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you come back to me? Loki, ever since you fell through that portal, I thought my life was over. I cried every night and every day. I couldn't sleep and couldn't eat for several weeks. It took me time to -" She glances away for a moment as tears fall on her cheek and she wipes them from her face. Loki realizes that she is trying to be strong, but it isn't working. He walks towards her. "Loki, not a day goes by that every day I wished that I was there to save you. If I was just a little - "

Loki pulls in and holds her in his arms. As he holds her, Colora can feel the pain of grief, guilt, and sadness by the way he's breathing. "Colora, I'm sorry," he said as he lets her go. "I wanted to come back. Believe me, I did. But I."

They look into each other's eyes until then Loki looks over Colora's shoulder. He let's go of Colora and walks around her. She stares at him as Loki observes the cell that she's fantasized. "You know you're so good at this that it almost feels real," Loki says as he turns around with a smile on a face.

"As I said before, I had great teachers," Colora responds. Loki notices that Colora is hiding something. "Loki, I didn't come down here to just to see you again."

"You want to talk about what happened after I fell through the portal, and why I decided to take Earth," Loki interrupted.

"Yes," she replied. Colora looks down; admittingly that was her other reason to see him. Loki takes a deep breath as he expected that Colora would visit him to ask something else. "Please Loki, I know that the Loki I once knew would not dare threaten another world. You did it only because you were and still are upset that you were lied to and betrayed by your father and by Thor. You just did it because you had to. You once said that you made a deal so you could keep yourself and anyone you care about alive." Loki turns around, knowing that she deserves to know the truth but is afraid how she'll take it. "Please tell me. Why are you so afraid? Why can't you tell me?"

He turns around, looks at her and yells, "I did it to protect you!"

Colora is shocked as Loki finally confessed why he did it. Loki begins, "When I fell through the portal, I landed on an asteroid. I thought at first I was dead. However, I saw that the Chitaurian army was pointing their weapons at me. They took me to their leader, who was at first frightening, yet, in truth, I was intrigued because I didn't know there were aliens whatever the humans call them, existed."

"Did their leader look like them?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "He was a Titan. He told me who he was and what he was known for. After he asked me who I was and what my purpose in life was, he took me to a cell and kept me as their prisoner — torturing me until it came to a point when he decided to kill me. I pleaded with them to not do so. I swore to him that I would bring him the Tesseract in exchange for him to spare my life because of you. He asked why he should, and I told him how much you mean to me. So he spared my life and promised me that no harm would come to you. Colora realizes, understands, and is horrified to know why Loki did what he did finally. He slowly walks towards her and lightly touches her arms as he sees tears in her eyes. "Now since he doesn't have the Tesseract, I'm afraid that they'll not only come after me that in time, they might go after you. I'm so sorry. I should have never brought you into this. I didn't know what to do."

She turns her around, sees that she is crying; Loki realizes that the truth has horrified her. He also has tears in his eyes. However, Colora stops crying as she has an idea. She turns around, face him, and says, "Maybe you can."

He wipes the tears from his face and says lightly, "What?"

"Tell me who you're working for, what he's after. If you tell me, I know, I can help you."

"No, I can't get you involved in this."

"Please, if you tell me, then we can stop him."

"Colora, believe me, I want to, but I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean everything to me. I may have shown you the other side of me. But, not a day goes by when I didn't stop thinking about you. I love you with all my heart and soul, Colora."

They pause for a moment. Colora turns away for a moment then turns back to face him. She takes a deep breath and asks, "Loki, when you proposed to me that day when you became King of Asgard; did you do that so Thor could not have me?"

"No," he replied. Colora looks down at him; not wanting to believe him because she can't tell if he is lying to her. "The day when we went out for your birthday, and I asked you about becoming Queen, having a family, I meant it. I meant every word." Loki sees that Colora isn't buying what he is trying to tell her. He sighs then walks towards her and lightly grabs her arms. "Colora, all I care about is you. I still want to follow our dream. I want to marry you, have a family. That's all I ever wanted for us. You're my best friend, and I wasn't there for you. But now that you are here, there is something I want to confess to you now." Colora silently begins to hyperventilate as she starts to see the Loki she once knew. "You are the reason. You understand me and put up with my stupidity and stubbornness."

He gently takes his hands and places them by her ears and adds, "Colora, I wanted to return to Asgard. To be with you again. To hold you in my arms again. To hear your heart beating. To hear you telling me that everything was going to be ok." Colora and Loki gaze into each other's eyes. Slowly, they lean in and kiss each other. They stop kissing for a moment. They look down, then back at each other; Loki unties the front of her dress as she slowly takes off his jacket. They take each other's clothes off as they head towards the bed. She lies in bed, looking into his eyes. He leans down and kisses her. They passionately throughout the night to a point where they fall asleep.

Just before dawn, Colora wakes up; she quietly gets out of the bed and puts on her clothes. Loki opens his eyes and turns to her and asks, "Do you have to go?" Colora turns around and looks at Loki. Sees the look on his face and knows that she doesn't want to leave but she has to. "It's almost dawn," she replied. "If I don't leave now, people will suspect. Plus my magic will not last long."

"I will make it last longer," Loki implied as he jumps out of bed and puts on his clothes.

"No Loki," Colora implies as she walks towards Loki as he is changing. "Your father already knows that I went to Earth not only to help. But to see you. If he finds out that I was here." She places one of her hands on his cheek and the other on his chest. (Loki stops once she does so.) "I don't want him to find out that I disobeyed him. I don't even want my father to know. I just can't let anyone know about this. If they do, they will question my loyalties."

"Will I see you again?" he asks.

Colora sighs and tilts her head slightly; feeling conflicted by his question. "Loki, please don't do this. If I do, I would be risking everything."

"You and I both know we've risked seeing each other before."

"Loki, this is entirely different. People are already talking about how I saw your sentence yesterday.

He sighs, lightly grabs her arms and implies, "I know, but my heart can't bear it not to see nor hear from you. You bring me such comfort."

"Loki -"

"Colora, please, promise me that I'll see you again."

Colora sheds a tear, as she knows in her mind she wants to not to get into any more trouble. She knows in her heart that she wants to see him again because she loves him. "I will, I promise," Colora vowed to him in a soft voice. She leans towards him and kisses him one more time before she ends her magic and leaves.

As Loki slowly opens his eyes, he sees that his cell is back to normal, everyone is awake, and Colora is gone. He wishes that everything was like it once was, yet he knows that nothing lasts forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few minutes later, Colora reaches to her chambers without anyone noticing. After she shuts the door, Colora immediately gets ready for the day. Once she changes clothes, she sits down and fixes her hair. Suddenly Dellinger knocks and opens the door. "Good morning, Princess," he said.

"Good morning," Colora replied.

Dellinger notices that Colora's in a different mood. It pleases him, yet, concerns him. "Someone's in a happy mood," he wondered. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No," Colora interrupted. Dellinger raises his eyebrow and gives her a look. Colora sighs then stands up and walk towards him. "Look, I would tell you, but I can't. At least, not now."

"Alright, I won't ask you. But you know you can tell me anything."

"I know that, but I can't. I promise when I'm ready, I will."

"Ok."

They hear running footsteps heading to her room. They turn and see that it is Harisa. "Harisa, what is it?" Colora asks.

"I don't know how to explain this but," Harisa mumbled. "Thor's returned with. With."

"With who?" Colora asks.

"The mortal. Jane Foster," Harisa replied. Colora gives Harisa an in-depth look; knowing that mortals do not belong in their world; plus knowing that Odin would be pissed. "Where are they?" Colora demanded.

Somewhere in the palace, Jane being looked at by the physicians of Asgard. Jane is excited and intrigued by everything that they're doing. She is lying down on a table. She lifts her arm because she sees something that interests her and asks, "What's that?"

"Be still," the Asgardian physician replies as they put her arm back down so that they can examine her.

Thor is concerned and asks one of the nurses, "This is not of Earth. What is it?"

The nurse replied, "We do not know. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." Thor looks at the physician with concern, then looks back at Jane.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane curiously asks.

"It's a soul forge," the physician replied.

"Does the soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane asks another question. They pause and look at her with astonishment.

"Yes," she replied.

Jane looks at Thor with a surprised and excited face. "Quantum Field Generator," Jane whispers. He smiles at her because he knows how fascinated she is.

However, Odin sees them and is not very pleased. "My words made noises to you that you ignore them completely," he interrupted. Thor takes a few steps forward towards his father. The physicians stop examining Jane. "She's ill," claimed Thor. Odin walks in the room. Colora follows Odin a few seconds after he arrives and stands behind some of the servants. Odin walks around Jane. "She is mortal," Odin commented. "Mortal illness is their defining trait."

"I brought her here because I thought we can help her," Thor implied.

"She does not belong here on Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table," said Odin. Jane sits up, looks at Thor; realizing that he's insulting her. "Did he just?" she asks.

Jane turns to Odin and demands, "Who do you think you are?"

Odin stopped to face her and replied, "I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the nine realms." Everyone stares at the mortal as they are shocked that she had talked to their King like that. Jane takes a deep breath and leans away; as she realizes and feels stupid for not seeing that was the King and Thor's father. Plus she possibly also pissed him off. Jane starts, "Oh. Well, I-"

"I know very well who you are. Jane Foster," Odin interrupted. He walks away from her. Jane turns to Thor and smiles. "You told your dad about me?" she whispered. Colora giggles as Jane is intrigued that Thor told his father about Jane.

Thor walks towards Odin and says, "Something's within her father that I have not seen -"

"Her world has it's healers as they call doctors let them deal with it," Odin interrupted. "Guards take her back to Midgard." The guards walk towards Jane to take her away. However, Thor turns to them and yells, "No, I would not-" However, as soon as the guards touch her, they fly across the room. Jane lies down and feels funny. Colora is shocked and concerned for Jane; curious to know what is possessing her. "Touch her." Thor walks towards Jane and asks her, "Jane, are you alright?"

Odin walks towards her, takes his hand, and sees that the magic within her body. "It's impossible," Odin speechless. Everyone looks at her with fascination and concern. "The affection it's defending her," suggested the physician.

"No. It's defending itself," Thor implied.

"Come with me," said Odin as he gestures his hand to Jane to her and escorts her and Thor to leave the room.

A few minutes later, Thor, Odin, and Jane head to the Royal Library. Colora follows and listens to Odin as he explains what might be wrong with Jane.

"There are relics that predate the universe itself," stated Odin. "What lies within her appears to be one of them. Nine realms and non-eternal. They have a dawn as they have a dusk." Odin opens a book to show them the history of the Aether. "But before that dawn, dark forces; Dark Elves reigned absolute and unchallenged."

As Odin turns a page of the book, Thor says, "Born of eternal night the Dark Elves come to steal away the night." He looks at his father as he remembered something. He walks towards Odin and adds, "I know these stories, mother told them to us as children."

"Their leader, Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness, and it was called the Aether. While the other relics appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever-changing; it changes matter into dark matter; it seeks out hosts bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor, finally triumphed, ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

"What happened?" asked Jane.

"He killed them all," Odin replied.

"Are you certain?" Thor questioned his father. "The Aether was said to be destroyed with them, but here it is."

Odin stares at Thor and remarks, "The Dark Elves are dead." Thor glances away for a moment; wondering if Odin knows that his father realizes it must be valid and he doesn't want to believe it, or he is stubborn and thinks it's crazy. Jane leans a little closer to Odin and asks him, "Does your book mention how to get it out of me?"

Odin glances down at the book, then answers, "No. It does not." Odin closes the book and walks away. Thor and Jane look at each other with concern and uncertainty. Colora looks away with interest and many questions.

A few minutes later, Thor is walking with Jane down the corridor. Colora quickly runs up to them and whispers to him, "Thor. Can I talk to you please? In private." Jane turns to Thor and raises her eyebrow at him; curious to know who she is. Thor takes a step towards Colora and says, "Jane, this is Princess Colora of Vanaheim. A very good friend of mine and also a protector of the nine realms."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you," Jane replies as she raises her hand to Colora and gestures to shake hers.

"It's good to meet you to Jane Foster," Colora replies and smiles at her. Jane looks at Thor; curious if everyone knows about her. "Have you told everyone about me?" Jane asks.

Thor leans towards her and whispers, "I'll explain everything later." Thor looks to the side and notices one of his servants named Flora down the corridor. "Flora, could you please escort Jane to her chambers and uh help her with, uh."

"Of course, your highness," Flora interrupted; implying that she knew that he was addressing Jane's wardrobe. "Come with me, Miss." Jane is confused and turns to Thor once more as she is slightly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving him. However, Thor lightly touches her cheek and says, "It's alright. You can trust her."

Jane smiles and says, "Ok." She then leaves with Flora.

Thor turns to Colora as she walks towards a balcony. "What is it, Colora?" he asks. Colora looks around to make sure that no one is listening. When she sees that no one is around, she leans towards Thor and whispers, "I did what you suggested and had Dellinger deliver a message to Loki last night."

"And?" Thor responds as he leans towards her in a whisper.

Colora sighs then continued, "I received a letter this morning from him, and I was right. He is afraid. The mission was a cost of his life. For he made a deal to have a war on Earth for the Tesseract."

Thor notices that either Colora is lying or that she is hiding something from him. "Colora. What else is it? Is there something else you don't want to tell me?"

"There is, but I can't tell you. At least not all of it," Colora replied.

"Why not?"

"I want to tell you, but as much as I would like to, I just can't."

Flora walks towards Colora and Thor and interrupts them. Thor and Colora turn to her. "Excuse me, Thor, but Jane wants to see you, and if I were you, I would come quickly before she gets too fascinated by her room."

"Go ahead," said Colora as she touches Thor's arm. "She needs you." Thor looks down and smiles. "Alright, but we will talk about this some more. Agreed?" Thor pleaded.

"Alright."

Thor smiles at Colora once more then leaves. Colora turns around, walks down the corridor until Dellinger leans against a column and asks, "When did I deliver a message to Loki?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Colora is shocked that he heard her conversation with Thor. As Dellinger walks towards Colora, she looks away from him. "Colora, what's going on?" he asked. Colora looks back up at him, and sighs. She quickly looks from side to side but pulls Dellinger to the side. "Alright, I'll tell you," Colora whispered. "But you must promise not to tell anyone — not even Harisa."

Later on in the dungeon, prisoners are being taken to the dungeon. Loki oversees who is coming in and is intrigued. "Odin continues to bring me, new friends," he says out loud. "How thoughtful."

"The books I sent, do they not interest you?" asks Frigga. Loki turns around and faces her. He walks towards a chair and replies, "Is that how I am to while away eternity, reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable Loki," she implied.

"Have you?" Loki questions her as leans on the chair. "Does Odin share your concern?" Frigga gives him a look. "Does Thor? It must so inconvenient of them asking me after day and night."

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here," says Frigga.

"My actions," said Loki as he makes a hand gesture and walks away from the chair. "I was merely given truth to the lie I've been fed to my entire life. That I was born to be a King."

"A king?" raised Frigga. Loki makes a sharp turn to face her. "A true King admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"Only a mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself," he replied. He then walks away again as he is getting upset by hearing Odin's name. Frigga sighs, "Your father -"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki interrupted and yelled as he turns to face her. They stare at each other. "Then am I not your mother?" Frigga asks softly.

Loki calms down, sighs then replied, "You're not."

Frigga has tears in her eyes and smiles. She takes a few steps forward to Loki and says, "Always so, perceptive. About everyone but yourself." Loki is upset about what he said to her. He didn't want to admit that she isn't his mother because she has treated him as her son. But his anger got the best of him. As he walks a few steps towards her and tries to take her hands, Frigga, however, gradually disappears. Loki remembering that she was only here by magic. He looks down and is upset about everything that he just said to her.

At the same time, Dellinger and Colora are talking in her chambers. She explains everything that Loki had said to her. Except for what she and Loki did throughout the night.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Loki did all of this just to survive?" he asks.

"Yes," Colora replied. "Loki knows that the person that he works for is looking the Tesseract and so Loki decided that to survive he proposed a deal. He would find the Tesseract in for this Titan in exchange to let him live and protect me. I tried asking him who he was working for and what the purpose was. But he wouldn't tell me." Dellinger is concerned and confused about Colora's ending statement. "I know he wants to protect me, but he's afraid and wants to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" he asks.

"Not what. From who?" she replied.

A few minutes later in the dungeon, Loki is bored and tries to entertain himself by flipping an object in his hand, however, at the same time he's thinking about Colora. At the same time, a prisoner takes out a device, turns it on, and it changes him into a monster. The prisoners in that cell are scared and are screaming for help. Loki stops and gets up to see what's happening. The beast uses a prisoner to get out of the cell. Two guards intervene but die at his hand. The creature breaks another prison cell to let others free. The beast walks towards Loki's cell and determines whether or not to set him free. Loki stares at him; the creature, however, decides not to let him out. As the beast is roaming out of prison to escape, Loki aids him by suggesting, "You might want to take the stairs to the left." The creature turns around, looks at Loki, and then leaves. The prison sounds an alarm.

Colora and Dellinger hear the sound then turn to each other. "What's going on?" asks Colora.

"It's the prison," Dellinger replied.

Colora turns back to see the view of the prison; as she does fear and concern swims in her eyes. "Loki!" she says softly.

"I'll go check it out. Stay here!" Dellinger advises as he quickly leaves the room. Colora is afraid of what's going on — hoping that Loki has not escaped, but mainly if he's safe. Instead of sitting and waiting around for her guard to return, she goes to the corner of her room in her chamber and puts on her battle suit and her weapons. Once she has them on, she leaves her chambers and investigates. At the same time, Fandral and Volstagg fight against the prisoners.

"It's as if they resist being in prison," shouts Fandral.

"There's no pleasing some creatures," Volstagg shouts back.

As the prisoners and guards continue to fight, Loki, however, is reading. Thor enters the prison, and all the prisoners stop as some fear him. "Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you. You have my word," advised Thor. That is Until he gets hit in the face. After that, he then grabs one of the prisoners and says, "Very well, you do not have my word."

Thor then participates on fighting against the prisoners.

A few minutes later, Dellinger notices Colora walking down the corridor to tell her the news.

Dellinger gasps, "The prisoners except for Loki, have escaped their cells. Supposedly there was a prisoner who released them."

"How did it happen?" Colora asks as she stops.

"They don't know yet."

"Ok. What else?"

"I saw that there were ships headed towards the palace."

"Do we know who they are?"

"Not yet."

"Anything else?" she asks another question.

"Odin has ordered the guards to guard the palace and Frigga is keeping an eye on the mortal, he replied. Colora turns away from Dellinger and continues to walk. He follows and tries to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"Going to check it out," Colora replied. "They might need my help."

"Let the guards handle it," advised Dellinger. Colora stops as a thought comes to her head. She looks at Dellinger as he asks, "Colora, what is it?"

"The Invasion," she mumbles. "It's just a distraction."

"A distraction. For what?" he asks. Colora looks down and quickly runs down the hallway. Dellinger follows her and yells, "Colora! Wait!"

At the same time in Queen Frigga's Chambers, Malekith enters the room. Jane is frightened and stands behind a column. Frigga slowly walks towards Malekith, and asks, "Stand down creature. Do you wish to survive this?"

"I've survived worse woman," Malekith replies as he approaches them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Malekith. I would have what is mine."

Malekith looks at Jane; Frigga turns as she looks at Jane to gesture to her that everything is going to be ok. However, as Malekith takes a step; Frigga moves quickly away. They then fight in combat until Frigga has her dagger against his neck against the wall. Malekith, however, looks to the corner of his eye; Frigga notices and is taken by the throat by the Malektih's 2nd in Command. She drops her dagger. Malekith walks towards Jane and says, "You have taken something child. Give it back."

However, as he puts his hand upon her shoulder, Jane quickly disappears. He realizes that she was an illusion. Malekith turns to Frigga and yells "Witch!" Frigga smiles as Malekith walks towards her. "Where's the Aether?"

"I'll never tell," she replied.

"I believe you," Malekith implied. The 2nd in Command stabs her in the back.

Thor sees them, runs into the room, and yells "NO!" He uses his hammer and summons lightning to burn half of Malekith's face. He then attempts to fight them, but they escape on their ship. Thor turns to see that Jane is alive; however, Odin, Jane, and Thor look to the ground to see that Frigga is dead. Odin walks towards her, kneels and holds her in his arms.

Colora and Dellinger enter the room, and when seeing that Frigga is dead, Colora is horrified. "No. Oh, God, no!" whimpers Colora. Dellinger quickly grabs her, then backs away. Once they no longer see Frigga, Colora starts crying out, "No! NO!"

Later that night, Colora, Harisa, and Dellinger arrive at Frigga's funeral along with those who died during the invasion. Everyone is either crying or is sad. Odin is ordering his guard to put a flaming arrow to Frigga's boat; other soldiers shoot flaming arrows at their fallen comrades. Odin uses his Tritan and bangs it to the ground. Frigga's body turns into little stars and flies into the air. Colora looks down and closes her eyes as she has tears rolling down her cheek; thinking how Frigga has helped her.

At the same time in the dungeon, a guard walks to Loki's cell and informs him about Frigga's death. He nods his head, puts the books down, takes a few steps forward, and uses his magic to express his anger to destroy his cell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later that night after the funeral, Colora heads to the dungeon to see Loki but is stopped by a royal guard. "I need to speak to Loki," said Colora.

"I'm sorry, Princess," said the Guard.

"Please, I need to see him."

"No."

"I just want to talk to him," Colora pleaded with the Guard once more.

"No one is allowed to see the prisoner. Even you," shouts the Guard.

"Let the Princess see him," Thor commanded as he approaches them from behind. Colora turns and sees Thor; realizing that he had followed her to the dungeon. The Guard walks towards Prince Thor and says, "But your highness-"

"As your future King, I order you to let Princess Colora see Loki as long as she wants tonight," Thor interrupted him.

"Yes, your highness," the Guard replied. He bows and leaves Colora and Thor to wait by the doors. Colora is confused, relieved, but grateful that Thor is letting her talk to Loki. She walks towards him and mutters, "Thor, why?"

"Because he needs you," he replied. "Now, more than ever." They look at each other, then Colora leans in and hugs him; feeling grateful that he is giving her the chance to talk to Loki. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear and shed a single tear of gratitude.

The Guard comes back and announces to Colora, "You may see him now." Thor lets go of Colora and nods to her; gesturing to her that everything will be ok. She smiles, then walks inside.

A few minutes later, Colora reaches and enters Loki's cell. Once inside, she sees the damage that he had created. Broken furniture, glass, everything was shredded. Realizing that Frigga's death utterly broke his heart. Colora looks around the room to then see Loki is standing in the corner of the room. With blood on the bottom of his feet. She feels remorseful and horrible for what and how Loki is enduring.

"Loki," Colora sighs.

Loki hears her voice and slowly turns around and replies in a raspy voice. "Hello, Colora."

Colora walks around to get a better view of Loki. As she does this, Loki gazes and notices the style and color of her dress. Admiring that she dressed appropriately for his mother's funeral that he was not to attend. "I'm assuming you went to her funeral."

"Of course, I did," Colora replied. "Your mother meant so much to me, and she has helped me with so much ever since I returned to Asgard."

They look at each other until Loki looks away from her. Colora turns and puts a magic spell on the guards and prisoners to have them see an illusion, while she goes inside his cell. "Loki, I'm sorry about Frigga. Truly I am. She did everything she could to protect -"

"The mortal?" he interrupted.

Colora bit the inside of her lips and replied, "Yes."

Loki turns away from her and says, "Should have known mother would have done anything to protect Thor's precious mortal."

Colora looks down; admitting that Loki is right, but she knows that Frigga would have done that regardless. "Yes, but you know she would do that for anyone."

"Colora, if you're here to ask me more questions, then leave. I'm in no mood to talk about that," he interrupted.

Colora walks to him and says, "Loki, that's not why I came here." She then touches his arm. Loki turns his head and looks at her. He sees the look of concern and sincerity in her eyes. "You're in pain, and you need at least someone to talk to." She turns and stands in front to face him. "Loki, I wish things were different and that none of this would have happened, but it did." Colora tries to hug him; however, Loki turns his head and walks away from her when she tries to hug him.

"Look," she sighs. "I know I've hurt you. By not telling things that you should have known. However. We've hurt each other." Loki turns and looks at her. "For we've both have lied to and betrayed each other. But there is something I've learned, and that is, we must put this behind us. I know that I've been angry at you for many things, but I can't let it eat me alive like this if we keep doing this to each other." He looks at her with sad eyes. Colora looks at him with pleading eyes and begs him, "Please, Loki. Please if you are angry, say something!"

"Why?" he asks. "Why should I? Because no matter what you say to me, nothing will make a difference." Colora is confused by what Loki is implying. "Before all this happened, we were happy. We had everything that we ever wanted. Our love was so strong!"

"It still is," she interrupted.

"Is it? Is it though? Last time I checked, all we ever do in this relationship is make each other upset and argue."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me this," says Loki crosses his arms. "Why do you love me?"

Colora raises her eyebrow and replies, "What?"

"Why do you love me?" he asks Colora once more. "Is it because I can relate to your problems?" Colora starts to back away as Loki walks towards her. "You tell me you love me over and over again but do you honestly mean it. Because no matter how much, you claim to love me, the actions I make never seem to make you hate me and wish me to be dead." Colora is frightened and confused why Loki is acting like this. For his anger and frustration is making her feel uncomfortable. "Tell me. Tell me. TELL ME!"

"Because I trust you!" Colora yelled at him. "I would die for you." Loki is shocked by her answer. Colora bit the inside of her lip once more as she glances away to gather her thoughts. She then looks back at him and walks towards him. "Sure I should not love you, but I know that my heart wants to be with you and I've always known that ever since we betrayed our fathers by seeing each other was worth it. It still is. I take risks for you. I'd do anything for you. Even now if you asked me to."

They look sincerely into each other's eyes. Colora takes her hands and touches his face.

She adds, "You and I both know that I would never do anything evil and cruel. But, I would do it if you were in danger." Loki is shocked even more by what Colora is implying; the risks that she is willing to take for him and their love. "When you told me that night that you loved me and that you would die for me, I knew that our love was and is real. I still believe that. I love you with all of my heart, Loki." Loki has tears in his eyes as her words touch him. Colora gently takes her hands and lightly places them on his face. "I know that you are the same man I fell in love with. You haven't left because if you have, then you wouldn't be expressing how much you love me. You wouldn't be telling me that you would still want to marry me. Telling me that you don't want to have children. You and I both know that you just want to do the right thing. And that's why I trust you." Loki glances away; however, Colora has him face her. She then sighs as she sees Loki shedding more tears. She then wipes the tears off his cheeks. "Ever since we were children, you always said you wanted to do what was right for others before yourself."

Colora tilts her head slightly and adds, "I know that you feel betrayed by everyone, and now with everything that's happened; but you have to have faith."

Colora and Loki slowly lean in and kiss. They then look deep into each other's eyes as Colora takes her hand and removes a strand of his hair away from his face. Loki sheds a tear as he is choked up by what she is telling him. "Oh, Colora," he sighed. "I don't understand why you accept me like this and still see the man that I once was. But." He looks deep into her eyes, then embraces her in his arms. "I know that you've always seen the real me, even when I try to -"

He lets her kiss his neck, which feels intoxicating. However, he stops and pushes her away. "Colora, no. I can't. I just can't," Loki pleads. He sighs takes a deep breath as Colora tilts her head and shows him empathy. He then walks towards a wall and says, "Please leave me."

Colora turns to him and says, "Loki."

"Leave me alone!" he lashes out at her. "LEAVE ME!"

Colora has tears in her eyes. Loki sits down and doesn't look at her. "I love you, I do," she expresses. Loki looks up at her as he notices Colora turning away from him. He sheds another tear as she walks out of his cell. Before she leaves, she stops to face him and puts her hand up to him. He turns his head to meet her. "Even if you don't believe me just know this," she adds. "My heart will always belong to you."

He starts crying. Before Colora leaves, he puts his hand up to meet hers. They stare into each other's eyes. "Colora," Loki sighs. Tears roll down their cheeks. Colora then turns around and leaves. Loki turns back around and cries.

As Colora leaves, and Loki looks down at a picture of the two of them in Paris, both of them begin to think about the memories they share and their love. Loki screams as he is hurt by the loss of his mother and the pain of letting Colora go. And as he is screaming, Colora hears him and begins to cry. Hearing him cry breaks her heart.


End file.
